


A fun day at school

by Akitchenwenchforever



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might write another one with Bobby Mahler, Other, just some insane stuff you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitchenwenchforever/pseuds/Akitchenwenchforever
Summary: Get totally fucked
Relationships: Anna/Martha Bessell, Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	A fun day at school

Melchior Gabor, a pretentious bitch, walked into class. Oh my god! There in the classroom was Moritz Stiefel, an emo boy, and a friend of Milky. And Morriss was lookin' extra cute today, because he had done his eyebrows to look like James Charles. (Who canonically exists in 1892 or whatever.) Milky liked that.  
"Get the heck out of the way, Melchior!" Milk heard behind him. Oh lord, it was that cocky little blonde boy Hänschen Rilow. He was trying to enter the classroom, but Milk was in the way.  
"Gosh, Handsy, you don't have to be so MEAN!" Melchi said, moving out of the way. Hands didn't reply. Milk noticed he was wearing light-up sketchers. How stylish. Hans sat by the window. Melky Gayboi sat down on his seat front and center, so he could yell at the teacher easily.  
The three other boys in their class entered. First was Otto Lammermier, who was wholly unremarkable except for his Oedipus complex. Then there was Georg Zirschnitz, who had a last name which was almost impossible to spell. And last came Ernst Robel, who was very tall, but has a small personality. 'Freud would have a field day with this class', Milly thought. Herr Sonnenstitch entered the room. He was a repressive teacher whom Milky hated.  
"Alright, gentlemen, let's read some Virgil!" Herr Sonnenstitch said, with the enthusiasm of a skeleton.  
"Ick!" Milk said.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?!" Herr Sonnenstitch sniped.  
"Oooooooooooh!" That little german Hansi said.  
"Ick! I hate Virgil!" Melchy said, a little louder.  
Morriss Stipple gasped like a Y/N protagonist in a One Direction fanfic. Milky heard Otto whisper something to Gayorg, but he couldn't make it out. Herr Sonnenstitch looked horrified.  
"You dare disrespect the GREAT words of VIRGIL?! Milky Gabor! Shame!! SHAME!!!!!" Herr Sonnenstitch yelled.  
"Oh, shaddup!" Melchior Gabor, great intellectual yelled.  
There was great shock in the classroom. Earnest fell off his chair. No one noticed, because his aura was too small.  
Herr Sonnenstitch kicked Milkywhore Gayboi in the face.  
"That's what you get for desecrating the memory of the great author Virgil!" He screamed. Melky remained unfazed by this. Herr Sonnenstitch stormed out of the room, for some reason.  
"Golly gosh, milky, are you alright?" Maurice Stew asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Melchior said. "Just like your eyebrows."  
Moor blushed a shade of red comparable to a tomato.  
"Oy, the teacher's gone! It's party time!" yelled Jorge Earsnitch.  
"Yay!!" Screamed the six boys. Otto jumped on the desk and ripped off his tie. Gayorg thot this was hot, but didn't say anything. Hänschen threw a few books out the window and yelled "ANARCHY!!" In reality, Hänschen was not an anarchist. He was actually a communist, but that doesn't matter. Ernst was too small to do anything, so he just awkwardly giggled while this chaos went down. Thicc Melchior wanted to snack on some dirt, but they were on the third floor. Moritzia was also standing on the desk. Wow, Melchior thought. This was like a scene from dead poets society, a movie that doesn't exist yet. Melchior stood on a desk. Hänschen, not wanting to be outdone, stacked two desks and stood on them. Ernst was too small to stand on the desks, so he sat on them, staring off into the distance.  
"Guys, we all look so cool! And interesting, and smart!" Milky said.  
"Wow, we do!" Ottoman replied.  
The other boys nodded in agreement. Hänschen made some weird gay references to Greek mythology. Ernst blushed. Morriss raised a pretty eyebrow at Melchior.  
"This feels like we should start singing!" Jorge said.  
"Fun!" Ernst said.  
"Shut the hell up, Ernst, you're so small and insignificant." Handsy said.  
Then the boys sang. It wasn't a good song. They were all singing a different song. Ernst started crying because he was so small. Hänschen just threw himself out of the window. Otto climbed on the ceiling and licked it. Mmm, it tasted good. Gayorg was doing a bad dance in the corner. Kinda hot, Milk thought. Maurice Stevens laid on the floor and squirmed around. Really hot, Milky thought. Melchior spun around to rid himself of The Gay™.  
Herr Sonnenstitch entered again. The scene made him spontaneously combust. 

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
